


The viper’s wolves

by embeer2004



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Collars, Consensual Kink, D/s tones, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sensual Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004
Summary: Letho adores his wolf witchers; loves how they both trust him enough to play with him like this.
Relationships: Eskel/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/ Lambert
Kudos: 58





	The viper’s wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackjackaj](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jackjackaj), [TrueTattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTattoo/gifts).

> This is all because *jackjackaj* made a pic upon some requesting by pink and some others on the discord server. DA SCENE didn’t want to leave my mind, so here you go! >:)

Letho trailed a finger underneath Eskel's chin and felt amused seeing the wolf’s eyes and the blush on his cheeks. "Shy, are we?" He asked, tipping the man’s head up and bending over, just a bit, looming over the kneeling witcher. "Thought we were past that stage by now."  
  
Huffing, Eskel shuddered, but his lessons seemed to have stuck as the witcher didn't pull his face away from his grip.  
  
"Come now, Eskel, you remember your word, don't you?" He was pretty sure Eskel did, after all, the clarity of his gaze indicated he wasn't too far gone yet, though there _was_ a familiar gleam in them that told him it wouldn't be too long now.  
  
Jerkily nodding, Eskel gritted out a "Y-yes" before his shoulders slumped. “Don’ need it…”  
  
The trembles didn't ease up though.  
  
That wouldn't do.  
  
Looking at the collared witcher kneeling to his right, Letho grasped the back of Lambert's head and scratched gently over his scalp, watching the younger one's reactions carefully. That he allowed himself to be collared for their play was a major step, trust-wise. The young wolf was such a prickly puppy…  
  
"Your brother's cold, wolf," Letho husked as he pulled Eskel closer to his leg. Before Lambert could reply – it wasn't _that_ cold after all, Eskel's shivering had nothing to do with the temperature – he pulled on his leash, carefully, dragging the other witcher closer as well, forcing him to shuffle forward on his knees. "He needs to be warmed up." Actually, what Eskel needed was to be touched, to feel gentle touches as he allowed himself to be so vulnerable. To be praised for behaving so well and giving in so fully.  
  
Letho smirked. "You're such a good boy for me, Eskel. Lambert and I will take care of you now."  
  
Lambert's head was tilted in confusion, so Letho went down on his own knees, guiding Eskel down with him until the wolf lay on his side in front of him. A small tug on Lambert's chain and a chin jerk seemed to give the younger one all the information he needed as, a bit clumsily, seeing as his hands were still cuffed behind him, Lambert got down on the floor next to Eskel and rolled up flush against his brother.  
  
There was a small gasp from Eskel as Letho reached over, touching Lambert's knee in a silent command to _move it_ before touching a flat palm against Eskel's lower belly.  
  
Lambert wiggled around a bit on the floor, pressing himself closer against Eskel and worming his leg between Eskel's, gripping his brother the only way he could now. He tucked his head underneath Eskel's chin, burrowing against the witcher's neck and breathing in heavily.  
  
"L-letho…" Eskel breathed huskily, nuzzling his cheek against the top of Lambert's head and slowly blinking his eyes.  
  
Letho wanted to nip those lips – wolves didn’t talk – but he forgave Eskel’s infraction; the way he was still shivering against him and the way his voice had sounded told Letho enough about his mental state. His wolf was letting go, _finally_.  
  
Reaching further down still, Letho reached for Eskel's twitching cock, grasping the warm flesh firmly and stroking upwards. "Such a good puppy…"  
  
Lambert released a soft groan as his hips jerked forward, and Letho smoothly reached lower, feeling the young one's shaft raised flush between Eskel's legs. "Stay still," Letho told Lambert, rubbing a warning nail over the man's flesh.  
  
That caused Lambert to hiss and growl at him, but the witcher did as commanded. The young one was learning quickly; he really deserved a reward after this…  
  
"Hnng," Eskel gritted out, a body-wracking shiver running through him, causing him to shift up between them. Woozily, he turned his head around, trying to meet Letho’s gaze.  
  
Letho pressed a soft kiss to those inviting lips that were just within his reach now. And then, moving his hand back to Eskel's cock, he rolled a bit until his weight pressed down on the wolf, firmly, taking care not to suffocate the smaller man, but preventing him from moving in any direction.  
  
Gently he lifted Eskel's head with his other hand, moving his arm underneath it until he could reach for Lambert's neck, just above his collar; after all, the youngster was behaving so well and though this round was about Eskel, their whole role-playing was for _all_ of them. He stroked his thumb just beneath Lambert's ear, feeling a pleased smile appear on his face. He squeezed Lambert's neck, knowing how much he liked that and guided the witcher’s mouth to the base of Eskel's neck. A small tap behind his ear was all that Lambert needed to start sucking and licking at his brother’s skin. Such a tame wolf-pup, really.  
  
Then, Letho started moving the hand that was still gripping Eskel's throbbing flesh, listening to the small sounds Eskel made.  
  
His own hips were pressed against Eskel's backside, and there was no denying how this scene affected him. Breathing in to still his own desire to jerk his hips, Letho only pressed his arousal harder against the soft flesh of Eskel's buttocks.  
  
"Such a good puppy," Letho husked, letting go of Lambert's neck just long enough to stroke over Eskel's eyes, forcing them closed.  
  
"Hunn!" The body tensed beneath him, jerking rhythmically even as his chest heaved up and down.  
  
Lambert, surprised for only a short moment, shifted and curled up against Eskel, pressing his nose to his brother's neck in an attempt to both comfort Eskel and still the jerking movements beneath him.  
  
Letting go of the softening flesh, Letho moved his hand up, feeling the twitching muscles of Eskel's belly as he stroked over the skin in a calming manner. "There you go… all warmed up."  
  
Eskel's arms twitched as he tried to bring his hands to the front, but the cuffs around his wrists didn't allow it.  
  
Letho could feel Lambert's glare on him as the young wolf soothingly nuzzled Eskel's throat. He knew better than to speak up by now, and apparently he was content still to play, _but_… Well, at least they were on the same track here, no need to glare him to death over it.  
  
Tilting his head, Letho reached between his and Eskel's bodies, finding the release mechanism on the cuffs and pressing it, before carefully helping Eskel move around until they were pressed together, chest to chest. Eskel sluggishly wrapped one arm around him, and then turned his head, looking back at Lambert, reaching out for him with his other arm.  
  
Huffing, Lambert's gaze narrowed, and Letho had the feeling that the young pup had done enough wriggling for this play. Taking pity on him, he, together with a not-really-helping-but-trying-to-help-anyway Eskel, pulled Lambert closer, pulling him in all the way so that Letho now had two witchers lying on top of him, held against his chest.  
  
With a deft hand he opened Lambert's cuffs, rubbing the witcher's arms to ease some of the strain they'd been under. Lambert hadn’t come yet, he knew he wasn’t allowed to, not until Letho told him he could, and Letho hadn’t had his own release either. Not this round; this round had all been for Eskel…  
  
Smirking, Letho pressed a kiss to first Eskel's, then Lambert's head, and wrapped his arms tightly around the two wolf witchers, letting his fingers draw senseless patterns over their naked flesh.  
  
He'd give them all a few minutes…  
  
And then it was time for round two.  
  
**The end**  



End file.
